


The Fight

by bmlhillenkeene



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Mikey is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In private training Mikey can kick Master Splinters tail.</p>
<p>If that is true then why doesn't he do it all the time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

"Guys!" Raphael hissed, beckoning furiously at the group sitting in the centre of the main room. He was pressed against the door of the dojo, peeking round it at the inside. Leo and Donnie shared a look and were imeadiatly jumping up and crowding up behind Raph, peering round him and into the dojo.

"What's going on?" Casey asked, coming up behind them curiously.

"Shh!" Leo hissed.

"What move do you think it will be this time?" Raph asked suddenly.

"Starting or ending?" Donnie questioned.

"Don't know, both?" Raph offered.

"Starting." Leo said suddenly. "The Starting move always gives us the time. You know you can't predict what move he'll use last."

"True, he'll probably make one up again." Donnie agreed.

"Seriously guys, what's going on?" Casey asked again, sharing a confused look with April, who shrugged in return.

Raph spared Casey a glare. "Shhh!" he said, and turned back.

"Donnie?" April tried.

Donnie looked torn, but he looked away from the inside of the dojo to explain, eyes drifting back to make sure he wouldn't miss anything. "Master Splinter gives Mikey private lessons once a week to work on his 'potential'"

Casey frowned, but brightened. "Oh, so are we making bets on how quickly Master Splinter kicks his shell?"

Leo frowned at him briefly. "No."

"Mikey always kicks Sensei's tail during private training." Raph grinned.

The humans looked even more confused. Surely not. Mikey was a goofball, skilled yes, but less so than his brothers. They had seen it. "Does Splinter let him win?" April asked tentively.

Raph snorted a laugh at that. Leo answered. "No, Mikey's just that good."

"Mikey?" Casey asked, disbelieveing.

Donnies tone was reproachful, but he didn't look away from the dojo. "Just because he isn't very serious all the time doesn't mean he can't be when he wants to. He doesn't like to show off."

Before Casey could speak again Leo held up a hand. "Come and watch. You'll see."

"To be fair it doesn't make no sense to use either, but Mikey doesn't like us even watching." Raph added.

Casey and April approached the door and looked in.

Michelangelo stood facing Splinter, eerily still, his expression was set and his eyes sharp. He was watching Splinters eyes, unwavering. And then suddenly there was movement. Splinter attacked first and Mikey evaded easily. It took some effort to keep track of Splinters moves, but Mikey dodged each one, dancing just out of reach, not striking back.

"Butterfly." Donnie murmered, giving the name he and his brothers had dubbed this move. Raph made an apprecitive noise and leaned further forward. "This will be quick." Donnie added for April and Casey.

Splinter kicked out and Mikey jumped, for a second he actually landed on Splinters outstreached leg, and all the watchers could see his surprise, and then Mikey dived forward, forcing Splint to the ground in a roll, Mikey was up first and was attacking before Splinter was even up. The moves were perfect, each one a masterwork by itself. Splinter blocked and dodged what he could, but Mikey was getting hits in. There was the sudden sound of metal being drawn, and a katana blade appeared. Mikey leapt away from the swing and stood stock still for a moment, then his mouth, set into a thin line, twitched up.

"Oh no." Leo breathed.

No sooner than the words were out, Mikey was in motion again, his nunchucks hadn't made an appearance, but it was very clear he wouldn't need them, he was in Splinters space in seconds, his body sweeping low, taking the rats legs from under him, one hand reaching up and deftly twisting the blade out of Splinters tight grip. There was no showly sword play, just one spin of the blade to get it pointing the right way and before Splinter could so much as twitch Mikey was kneeling against his chest, blade to his throat.

"Yeild." Mikey said, a command.

There was a small silence where everyone at the door held their breath.

"I yeild." Splinter intoned.

Mikey remained in place for a second longer before getting up. Splinter followed suit. "Well done my son."

A sudden, shy smile spread across Mikey's face and he bowed.

Donnie and Leo grabbed April and Casey and dragged them away from the door and back to the tv. "Don't say anything." they warned.

Mikey came bouncing out of the dojo a few miniutes later. He dropped down beside them, throwing an arm over his eyes. "That was some tough training!" he bemoaned.

"Yeah?" Raph said woth practiced indifference. "You get any hits in this time?"

Mikey gave a laugh. "Against Sensei?" he asked, taking his arm away and blinking innocently at his brothers and friends. "Even Leo can't do that, and he's Mr Super Ninja!"

April and Casey gave the turtles a questioning look, but remained silent under Leo, Donnie and Raph's glare.

"Well, I'm going to go shower." Mikey told them, getting back to his feet and bouncing away.

"What-what was all that about?" April asked. "Why did he lie?"

"Michelangelo does not like to show up his brothers." Master Splinter said, stepping out of the dojo. "He has his own challenges to face, but his ninjitsu has never been one of those challenges. He can master a move after seeing it once, but he will deliberately sabotage himself if he sees that his brothers have not yet got the hang of it. His heart is sometimes too big for him."

It both answered and didn't answer the question, but then that was Master Splinter all over.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story idea that's been floating around for a while. I'm too tired to try and explain it, so I'll leave it as is.


End file.
